


The save

by Shaliara



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Demon things, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: It seems Corypheus won after all.





	The save

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done countless times but this is my two cents on the matter.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/151262316599/makers-breath-they-told-me-you-were-dead-dont)

  
  
  



End file.
